Arrependete de teus pecados? NÃO! Capítulo 1
by Narcizium
Summary: 1º capítulo da Fic que eu dei de presente de Amigo Secreto para minha amiga Thays


**Capítulo 1 - Terra**

* * *

Jogou o albino com força em cima de uma cadeira de madeira que parecia desabar a qualquer momento.

- Mais cuidado imbecil. Não está lidando com um de seus putos. Seus braços presos ficaram para trás, e acabaram entrando num vão entre o acento e o encosto da cadeira.

O carrasco limitou-se a encará-lo de forma cruel, aqueles olhos verdes penetrantes apavoraram muitos, Hidan não estava entre eles.

Kakuzu vinha de uma família pobre. Sua mãe cuidava da casa enquanto seu pai ia trabalhar em uma mina de ouro. Como mandava a tradição, ao completar 15 anos, todos os garotos tinham de acompanhar seus pais nos seus respectivos empregos para então aprenderem o ofício e aos 17 começariam a exercê-lo. Com Kakuzu não fora diferente, aos 15 anos ia todo dia para dentro das minas com seu pai, não temia aquele lugar, ao contrario amava tocar as pedras e ainda mais o ouro. Sempre que achava uma pepita grande, seu pai deixava Kakuzu apreciar a sua beleza e segura-la.

Descer para debaixo da terra e sentir-se parte dela era seu maior prazer.

Aos 17 começou a trabalhar. Desenvolveu braços fortes e associado a sua energia jovial logo se tornou um mineiro conhecido.

O que não esperava era que no dia e seu 18º aniversário sua vila fosse invadida por nômades bárbaros, a maioria dos homens trabalhavam nas minas. Na vila ficavam somente os homens mais fracos, que lidavam com comércio ou os cléricos. Além de todas as mulheres e crianças.

Todos mortos... E de alguma forma os bárbaros souberam da mina e logo se dirigiram para lá. Pegos de surpresa, os mineiros tinham como arma somente suas picaretas, além de estarem cansados e com fome. Apesar das dificuldades, os mineiros lutaram bravamente por pouco não vencendo.

As paredes ficaram vermelhas de sangue e os túneis tornaram-se cemitérios coletivos.

Kakuzu havia sobrevivido, agora jazia escondido num nicho onde se guardava as ferramentas.

Olhou para o corredor e ali viu sete homens catando várias pepitas espalhadas dentre os cadáveres, conhecia aquela mina e sabia como vence-los. Saiu de seu esconderijo e lançou contra o que estava mais perto uma picareta, a ferramenta girou duas vezes no ar e atingiu o peito do homem cambalear e cair no chão. Sem alternativa correu na direção contraria dos outros seis que agora o perseguiam. Os homens tropeçavam, porém Kakuzu corria e nem olhava para o chão, se entertia em acender uma dinamite, com um artefato que produz faísca através de uma pedra e um grampo de metal.

Bem na frente de seus perseguidores, Kakuzu lançou a dinamite acesa e tomou um caminho lateral fugindo daquele lugar.

Seguindo o barulho que a dinamite fez batendo nas pedras, os homens seguiram o explosivo.

Kakuzu ouviu a explosão e logo sentiu as pedras desmoronando, afinal, as explosões na mina eram muito planejadas e muitas providencias eram tomadas esta medida.

Se havia algum sobrevivente, sendo mineiro ou invasor, teria morrido aquele desmoronamento.

Nunca havia matado ninguém, em seu rosto lagrimas corriam freneticamente, suas mãos tremiam e seu coração palpitava, porém seu extinto de sobrevivência o obrigou a tais atitudes.

Correu para vila e lá o horror em pessoa. A angústia que tomava seu corpo e mente, por ter matado, se tornava em ódio quanto mais se aproximava daquilo.  
Em sua frente, um monte de cadáveres de erguia, principalmente se viam mulheres e crianças dentre os corpos e como um imã, seu olhar e o cadáver de sua mãe se encontraram, naquele momento, nenhum remorso mais existiu em seu coração. Ele havia sido tomado por ódio.

Com suas lágrimas já cessadas e quando passou pelo monte de cadáveres, puxou uma espada curta de um corpo que preferiu evitar olhar.

E dirigiu-se com passos firmes para a cidade. Enquanto descia a colina que dava para a cidade viu um dos bárbaros, estava de costas e desatento, não pensou duas vezes correu contra o homem e lhe cravou a espada nas costas e tapou-lhe a boca para evitar que o berro fosse ouvido.

Estava irritado e parecia possuído pelo próprio Ares, mas Kakuzu não havia perdido a razão. Viu que a cidade estava citiada pelos nômades, ele não teria qualquer chance de vencer. Foi até a cidade vizinha, que não ficava longe e lhes avisou dos invasores. Não se sabe se foi por suas roupas esfarrapadas ou pela sua falta de modos perante a realeza, o fato é que o rei não acreditou em Kakuzu. Em reposta a negação, Kakuzu ao beijar a mão do rei, puxou a majestade para perto de si e quebrou-lhe o pescoço.

Fora preso e condenado, durante sete dias fora tratado a pão e água. Até que no oitavo dia pode ouvir os gritos de horror, os invasores finalmente chegaram ali.

Invadiram as prisões, e soltaram os presos. Kakuzu matou seus libertadores e ia matando qualquer um que o enfrenta-se, fosse invasor ou guarda real.

Estava confuso e desnorteado, sua mente era um turbilhão de pensamentos e imagens.

Sua mãe morta... Seu primeiro assassinato... O assassinato do rei... A matança da qual estava participando...

Correu sem direção durante dias, até a exaustão tomar conta de seu corpo e ele cair sobre a terra molhada pela chuva que caia. A última coisa que viu foi uma sombra leve e esguia.

Fechou seu punho e o desceu rapidamente sobre o estomago de Hidan que guspiu sangue na mesma hora.

Aproximou seu rosto do ouvido de Hidan e passando sua outra mão pelos ombros do albino sussurrou.

- Você é bonito garoto, vai ser divertido "brincar" com você.

Com o mesmo braço que lhe dera um soco, trouxe ara o lado contrário e com força o levantou com a mão espalmada, atingindo o rosto de Hidan com um tabefe.

O braço que recém subirá com a mão espalmada, agora descia com a mesma fechada e como uma rocha acertou o rosto branco de Hidan que já começava a ficar marcado

O mais novo ria freneticamente enquanto era constantemente esmurrado.

- Vai precisar mais que isso para me abalar. Sua provocação atingiu em cheio o moreno.

Pegou Hidan e o jogou contra os ombros. Levou até uma armação de madeira em forma de quadrado. Soltou seus braços segurando firme seu pulso, Kakuzu apertou uma algema de couro presa na parte de cima da armação, fez o mesmo com outro pulso e amarrou suas pernas a uma corda que as fez esticar completamente.

Arrancou seu capuz, deixando seus cabelos compridos cair sobre os seus ombros, aproximou seus lábios dos de Hidan.

-Você é interessante, parece não sentir dor, mas será que seu cérebro e sistema nervoso também não são afetados?

Deu-lhe um beijo forçado e partiu para perto de uma maquina estranha, nela se via sobressaindo sobre as outras parafernálias uma grande roda parecida com as de moinhos, duas grandes esferas metálicas uma caixa de metal e dois "sais" de metal que eram ligados por um comprido fio até a caixa metálica.

Com o auxilio de uma vara, abriu uma comporta que começou a jorrara água freneticamente, a água acertava em cheio a roda de moinho, fazendo a girar rapidamente, e depois escorria para uma tina enorme.

A roda aumentou a velocidade até chegar numa constante, após alguns instantes girando constantemente um zumbido pode ser ouvido e as duas bolas metálicas geraram um raio de energia entre elas.

Kakuzu pegou os sais pelo cabo emborrachado e os aproximou até ver o raio azulado se formar entre eles. Riu satisfatoriamente ao ver que o sorriso na face de Hidan sumira, quando ele entendeu o significado da máquina.

- Vou seu um pouco mais enérgico agora! Caminhou lentamente até Hidan.

- Vejam só ! O filho da puta já vai me matar! A sua risada poderia ser comparada a de um maníaco.

- Esta carga não o matará, nem o deixará inconsciente, ela foi programada para causar o máximo de dor possível sem causar desmaios. Claro, sempre foi testada com homens fortes e robustos. Fraco e sensível como é. Não duvido que desmaie em menos de um minuto.

Cravou com força as adagas sais no peito de Hidan.


End file.
